Samurái Azul
by Mariclast
Summary: La vida no es un cuento de hadas, por lo que por mucho que las chicas lo esperen, nunca vendrá su príncipe azul. Así que, si así son las cosas, ¿por qué no mejor olvidar la fantasía y buscar entre su realidad lo que quieren? Nabiki x Kuno. One-shot.


_Samurái Azul_

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

_¨No te quiero tan azul, ni me quiero tan princesa…_

_te prefiero valiente, coherente y con algo de cabeza¨_

_-Ligia García y García._

-Arsh…-suspiró Nabiki cansada y con desgano.

Con una expresión aburrida, movió un poco la mano sobre la cual reposaba cómodamente su cara, dirigiendo su vista hacia sus principales compañeras de aula y subordinadas en sus negocios. En estos momentos, bien que podrían estar haciendo alguno, bien podrían estar dándose los últimos informes sobre las recolectas de los pagos de la semana o simplemente hablando de otros temas más comunes que les pudieran interesar, pero no. Para el desconcierto y aburrimiento de la pobre Nabiki, sus dos mejores amigas del aula, estaban completamente inmersas en la lectura conjunta de un nuevo capítulo de su actual manga preferido.

Nabiki no pudo evitar soltar un nuevo suspiro con pesadez. ¿Desde cuándo sus amigas se habían vuelto unas lectoras emprendidas de manga shojo? Y encima, de uno estilo tan _**cliché**_. Se titulaba: Hakuba no ouji-sama (¨El príncipe del caballo blanco¨), y por lo que le habían contado ambas en un pequeño arrebato de fanatismo, era una ¨hermosa, romántica y dramática historia sobre el amor entre un príncipe bastardo y una doncella hechizada¨. En serio, ¿cuán cliché más tenía que ser? Pero lo peor de ello no era eso, no. A ella en realidad no le molestaba tanto que sus amigas estuvieran enganchadas con algo así (aunque no entendiera muy bien sus gustos), no, lo que en realidad la irritaba, era el fanatismo tonto y extremo que esta historia había provocado en ellas. Ugh, ya estaba harta de tanto hablar sobre príncipes, princesas, hechizos, dragones, caballeros, magos y amores imposibles. Si desde pequeña, a ella nunca le habían gustado esos simples cuentos clásicos o ¨típicos¨ de estilo ¨_**príncipe azul**_¨, ahora más que nunca le disgustaban (hasta el punto de dar casi asco). Realmente era muy molesto para Nabiki el tener que soportar esos constantes suspiros soñadores de sus amigas y las recurrentes frases de ¨Ay, como desearía tener un romance así¨ y otras parecidas. El simplemente dejarlas estar en su mundo, cada vez que leían, era la jugada más aceptable para Nabiki cada vez que sucedía, pero a la vez, era definitivamente la más aburrida. Tras dar un último suspiro (con más aburrimiento y conformismo que pesadez en realidad), Nabiki se paró de su puesto y decidió dar una vuelta por los pasillos de la escuela, después de todo, tenía que aprovechar el recreo en cosas más productivas que el solo estar sin hacer nada, ¿no?

En su camino por los pasillos, Nabiki se detuvo en una máquina expendedora, sacó su preciada billetera (la cual solo sus víctimas, y algunos inesperados afortunados, tenían la ¨suerte¨ de ver en vivo y en directo) y de ella sacó una moneda de 100 yenes con la cual se compró una bebida para sacar de sí el sabor amargo de su boca. Escogió una bebida algo fría con sabor a vainilla, y la verdad es que, estaba muy buena para ser tan barata. Un poco más contenta, siguió su camino por los pasillos mientras continuaba tomando su bebida. De repente, llegó a su mente una idea para pasar un buen rato en los minutos de receso que le quedaban libres. Con el pitillo de su bebida aún entre sus labios, Nabiki esbozó para sí misma una sonrisa simple y maliciosa.

No se había formado ningún escándalo entre las aulas de primero en todo ese rato, era demasiado temprano para que estuviera por el salón de su club y sabía que no le apasionaba mucho quedarse durante ese tiempo en el aula, así que solo había un lugar posible en dónde podría estar. Sin dilación, tomó rumbo hacia su destino en mente: la azotea de la escuela. Llegó más rápido de lo que creía, pero no porque hubiera corrido, fue todo más bien una obra de la ¨casualidad¨. Tras terminar de subir los últimos escalones de las escaleras, Nabiki se acercó con cautela hacia la puerta de la azotea y la movió un poco para comprobar si estaba abierta, y efectivamente, lo estaba. La abrió lentamente, tratando de no levantar el mínimo sonido, y tras pasar por ella, la dejó medio abierta (no quería que hubiera la mínima posibilidad de que se quedara encerrada allí, pues, aunque como tal la idea no le desagradara, en estos momentos no se sentía dispuesta a vivirla). Pasó su mirada por los alrededores del lugar y entonces lo vio, reposando contra una pared con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que en realidad no era así. Se acercó entonces a él, a paso decidido y ligero, y cuando la sombra de su figura cayó sobre su rostro, pudo ver como este comenzó a abrir los ojos con algo de molestia. Al abrirlos por completo, su mirada algo sorprendida, pero a la vez impasible, se encontró con la de ella.

\- ¡Buenos días Kuno-chan! Es raro verte dormir en un lugar así-comentó Nabiki con sencillez y picardía.

-No es muy bueno el día, si tengo que saludarte por segunda e inesperada vez, Nabiki Tendo-respondió este inmediatamente, apenas habían empezado la ¨conversación¨ y ya le estaba fastidiado.

\- ¡Oh vamos, no digas eso! ¿Y aun así dices ser todo un caballero? -dijo con gracia a la par que se sentaba a su lado, a una distancia algo alejada, pero no muy lejana.

-Creo que te olvidas de que mi educación y gentileza no son especialmente para ti, Nabiki Tendo-detalló este, marcando ahora una mayor distancia entre los dos, lo cual molestó un poco a Nabiki.

Una cosa era oír estas frases todo el tiempo entre sus conversaciones, y otra cosa muy diferente era verlo materializado todo en acciones. Arsh, si no fuera por esa actitud tan arisca suya, sus pláticas diarias serían mucho más llevaderas y no parecerían una lucha (no muy amigable) de palabras.

-Y bien, ¿se puede saber a qué se debe tu presencia ante mí ahora? ¿Acaso tienes algún nuevo lote de fotos a la venta? -preguntó Kuno tras un pequeño y algo incómodo silencio entre los dos, por muy ¨mal¨ que se llevaran, era realmente insoportable el estar así, el uno al lado del otro, sin hacer ni decir nada.

-No, lastimosamente no, Kuno-chan-Nabiki hizo un gesto con desgano en el aire, como queriéndole decir que se olvidara de esa idea por el momento-Solo pensaba en hacerte compañía y charlar un rato, pero veo que no soy muy bienvenida aquí-correspondió con un pesado suspiro y le dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, terminándola por fin y dejando reposar su recipiente a su lado-Ugh, casi que sería mejor que me fuera con las chicas a escuchar más sobre su ¨_Príncipe del caballo blanco_¨.

\- ¿E-El príncipe del caballo blanco…? –repitió este con cierto desconcierto-Ugh, ahora lo entiendo todo perfectamente.

\- ¿Conoces ese manga? -indagó ella al ver su extraña y algo hastiada expresión.

-Sí, algo así-alegó este con rapidez, incomodidad y ligero nerviosismo-Es decir, hay demasiadas chicas aficionadas a _**ESE**_ manga, sobre todo en nuestra aula, y…bueno…mi hermana también la ha infectado un ¨poco¨ ese fanatismo-terminó diciendo, pero con una voz más apagada, quizás por la pena ajena.

Ante estas palabras, Nabiki soltó al aire un pequeño y algo alargado ¨Eh¨ de ligera sorpresa ante la inesperada curiosidad.

-Ciertamente, no me parece la peor historia nunca antes escrita, pero tampoco entiendo con claridad qué es lo que les atrae a todas tanto en ella (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta a alguien como mi hermana), es todo un misterio-expresó Kuno cruzando los brazos para afirmar su posición firme ante este, su pensamiento-Es casi un completo martirio el escucharla hablar de eso cada vez que me le encuentro ahora.

-Pfff, vaya, pues me compadezco por ti, Kuno-chan-replicó Nabiki riendo al imaginarse la escena-Por suerte, mis hermanas están inmunes ante este ¨virus¨, pero mis amigas ahora también no andan más que ¨_buscando a su único y querido príncipe azul_¨-expuso esta imitando un poco el tono con el que ellas lo decían, pero pronunciándolo en una forma algo más aniñada y tonta (aunque en realidad no era con el fin de burlarse de ellas).

Tras estas palabras, un inesperado y nuevo silencio llegó. Ella esperaba que él continuara la conversación, así que se quedó confusa cuando no lo hizo inmediatamente. Permanecieron así durante un par de minutos, sentados, escuchando solamente el bullicio de los alumnos y la naturaleza a su alrededor.

-Y tú… ¿también buscas un príncipe azul?... -la pronunciación de esa clase de ¨estúpida¨ pregunta, tomó por sorpresa a Nabiki.

-Jah, eso ni en sueños-respondió rápidamente ella, pero entonces, una _**MUY**_ divertida idea llegó a su mente y se dispuso a ponerla en práctica-No quiero un príncipe azul, aunque…

\- ¿Aunque? –repitió Kuno curioso y extrañado por sus contradictorias palabras, ¿qué antes no había dicho que como respuesta?

-…Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien…-empezó a pronunciar ella, lentamente, girando su rostro para mirarle-…creo que, en vez de un príncipe azul, …preferiría a un samurái azul-terminó su frase mirándole fijamente y esbozando una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

\- ¿AH? –fue lo primero que salió de la boca de él tras esas tan raras y confusas palabras, no entendiendo para nada la razón de su mirada al decirlas- ¿Un…samurái…? –su mente empezó entonces a procesar de poco en poco el verdadero significado de esas palabras, haciéndole rememorar ciertos hechos y frases hace mucho tiempo dadas, entre ellas incluida su presentación como ¨El Rayo Azul de la Escuela Furinkan¨, así como el color de su atuendo de kendoka- …¿¡AZUL!?-al repetir esta última palabra, ya el ¨rompecabezas¨ estaba completamente resuelto dentro de él, y su entendimiento le provocó un fuerte sonrojo involuntario, a la par que una ligera sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kuno-chan? Estás todo rojo, ¿acaso tienes alguna idea de a quién me refiero? -le comentó esta pícara y divertida al ver su reacción, acercándosele un poco con tal de señalarle más detalladamente el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- ¡N-No estoy rojo! –refutó este inmediatamente, alejándose del toque que vio que se le acercaba.

\- ¿En serio? –pronunció ladina la reina del sarcasmo.

\- ¡Arsh, y-ya d-deja de jugar con mis palabras, mujer! -expresó Kuno molesto y avergonzado por su capacidad para ver a través de él, parándose de repente de su puesto de forma algo brusca- ¡N-No conseguirás nada de mí con esas mentiras! –declaró este señalándola de forma acusante.

-Jah, ¿qué mérito tendría ahora yo por decirte una mentira, eh Kuno-chan? -detalló Nabiki con simpleza, parándose también de su puesto y pasando por su lado como queriendo tomar el camino hacia la puerta, dándole así la espalda, evitando encontrar sus miradas.

\- ¿AH? –nuevamente fue lo único que este pudo soltar, esta vez al quedar su mente en blanco por sus nuevas palabras. Tras medio minuto de confusión e inactividad, se giró de vuelta hacia ella y volvió a señalarla fuertemente en forma acusadora, aunque al hacerlo, su mano tembló un poco- ¡N-No sigas con eso…! –expresó este en acusación una vez más, pero su tono no fue tan fuerte como solía serlo.

Un nuevo silencio reinó en el lugar por varios minutos, el cual fue solo roto cuando este continuó diciendo algo inseguro:

-…O es que…en verdad… ¿Lo dices en serio? –con cada nueva frase que formulaba, su brazo fue bajando hasta dejar atrás su antigua posición. Sus palabras se sentían más bajas, suaves y preocupadas, siendo especialmente la última dicha en un sentido de incredulidad.

Otro silencio sepulcral tomó el espacio y tiempo entre los dos, durando su reinado por mucho más tiempo que el anterior. Nabiki, quien se había parado hace tiempo en su camino de salida, y que permanecía todavía de espaldas ante las frases de su compañero, giró ligeramente su rostro hacia atrás, y con una simple y curiosa sonrisa, le preguntó a este:

\- ¿Cuál te gustaría que fuera la respuesta, Kuno-chan?

-Y-Yo…yo…-al oír eso, su corazón dio un vuelco en un momento, un nuevo y gran sonrojo cubrió su rostro, se le era difícil pronunciar otra palabra y no sabía exactamente en qué pensar.

En el pasado no tan lejano, hubiera respondido que no caería en sus ¨trucos malignos¨ una vez más…pero ahora… ¿¡por qué demonios no podía decirlo!?

\- ¿Y bien, Kuno-chan? –expresó esta sonriendo y riendo un poco, sencillamente divertida por todo esto.

Silente, Kuno tragó en seco y redirigió la mirada hacia otro lado, solo para terminar volviéndola hacia ella una vez más en casi ningún lapso de tiempo, causando esto que su cara se enrojeciera mucho más y que los incesantes latidos acelerados se escucharan en su mente sin parar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás mucho más rojo aún que antes, Kuno-chan-dijo Nabiki con ¨inocente¨ picardía al resaltar esto, acercándosele mucho, hasta el punto de hacerle girar la cara hacia otro lado en su incomodidad.

\- ¡A-Aléjate…! –replicó él instantes siguientes, tomándola por los hombros para alejarla de su extremada e incómoda cercanía hacia él. Medio minuto después de la ligera sorpresa de esta, él se forzó a mirarla a los ojos, fingiendo seriedad por sobre su pena y nerviosismo-… ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que…m-molestarme, Nabiki Tendo? –profirió tratando de volver a ser el mismo él de siempre, pero el color no se apaciguó por completo en sus mejillas.

-Molestarte y hacer negocios son las únicas cosas divertidas que puedo hacer en la escuela, Kuno-chan. Así que lo siento, pero no esperes que pare de hacerlo-declaró ella con simple y pura sinceridad.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? –exclamó este en desconcierto, soltándola como acto reflejo.

-Pfff, en serio, ¡es demasiado fácil y divertido molestarte, K-Kuno-chan! -expuso esta entre fuertes carcajadas al ser soltada, ya le estaba empezando a doler el estómago.

En ese preciso momento, se oyó sonar la campana que indicaba el final del receso, lo cual les decía que ya debían volver al aula.

-Oh, parece que ya se nos acabó el tiempo. Venga, hay que irnos ya o los profesores se molestarán con nosotros, Kuno-chan-comentó esta alegre y sencilla, apresurando su paso de vuelta hacia la puerta, siendo seguida a regañadientes (y con algo de mal humor) por su compañero.

Se decía a sí misma que el aprovechar este tiempo en su compañía, había valido por completo la pena. Su mente, estaba tan concentrada en los recuerdos de esos simples momentos compartidos hace no más de un minuto, que no se fijó lo suficiente en sus alrededores, por lo que, al empezar a bajar por los escalones, su distracción la hizo resbalarse por las escaleras, de forma brusca y muy peligrosa. Los últimos restos de consciencia que su mente mantuvo en aquel momento, fueron grabados por el sonido fuerte de una voz llamándola por su nombre, y el sentir de una fuerza que la levantaba del suelo y se la llevaba rápido hacia algún lado.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente su mente, es que estaba acostada sobre la cama de la enfermería de la escuela. Miró a su alrededor y por la iluminación del lugar, pudo entender que había pasado bastante tiempo desde su último recuerdo. Sintió entonces por un momento, la fuerza de una venda alrededor de su cabeza. Trató de levantarse de la cama, pero en cuanto fue a mover el mínimo músculo, una voz la detuvo:

-Aunque el golpe no haya sido tan grave, creo que sería mejor que no trates de levantarte tan bruscamente, Nabiki Tendo. Después de todo, te has desmayado por bastante tiempo.

-Ah, Kuno-chan-dijo Nabiki moviendo su cabeza hacia donde oía que provenía su voz, ubicándolo entonces por fin con la vista.

-Ugh, en serio Nabiki Tendo, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que casi matarme del susto? -expresó este en tono medio de reprocha, pero sonaba más bien como una pequeña queja tras un sentido de alivio al pasar un peligro- ¿Podrías ser mucho más cuidadosa para la próxima vez a la hora de bajar las escaleras, por favor? ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

-Am, sí, lo siento, trataré de que esto no vuelva a pasar-respondió sencilla y arrepentida, pero al poco tiempo de hacerlo, llegó a ella una risa inusual.

-Ummm, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? –preguntó Kuno extrañado e incomodado por la repentina risa en tal momento de más seriedad.

-N-No es nada, e-es solo que, e-es gracioso que ahora mismo nuestros papeles estén invertidos-correspondió esta entre algo fuertes carcajadas, limpiándose las lágrimas que se querían formar alrededor de sus ojos a causa de las mismas.

-Ah, sí, es cierto-afirmó este al darse cuenta, aunque le dio pena el hacerlo-Ejem, Ejem-se aclaró la garganta para echar a un lado esa pena-Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome ya deben estar a punto de venir para acompañarte y ayudarte a volver a casa, así que solo quédate recostada un rato más y espera por ellos.

\- ¿Te vas a algún lado, Kuno-chan? -inquirió Nabiki dudosa.

-Ah, no, ¿por qué dices eso? –correspondió este confundido.

-Pues…por lo que dijiste…sonaba como que te ibas a ir en este preciso momento…-expresó ella con simpleza y cierta… ¿timidez?

\- ¿En serio esperas que me vaya y deje sola a una chica herida? –expuso este cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos sobre su asiento al lado de su cama, firme ante sus convicciones. El nuevo sonido de una pequeña y tierna risa, lo sacó de su momentánea introspección- ¿Y ahora cuál fue la gracia?

-Así que… ¿al final sí soy una chica y no un demonio de frío corazón…? –detalló esta divertida, recordándole como era que normalmente él se refería a ella.

-Ah… -soltó él por simple inercia al nada más oír esto- …¿¡AH!? –el interiorizar de lleno el verdadero sentido de su frase y sus propias palabras, lo hicieron sorprenderse a sí mismo y sonrojarse con fuerza, cosa que le dio a ella un nuevo ataque de risa.

-En serio, sigues siendo todo un caballero, ¿eh Kuno-chan? –murmuró Nabiki con suavidad.

\- ¿Eh, dijiste algo, Nabiki Tendo?

-No, nada, Kuno-chan-mintió esta rápidamente, sonriendo con simpleza y sin problema-Por cierto, ¿podrías acercarte un poco Kuno-chan? Hay algo que necesitas saber, pero no puedo decírtelo en voz alta –pidió ella.

-Em, ¿O-OK? –respondió este algo inseguro, pero aun así se acercó más hacia su cabeza recostada sobre la almohada.

Cuando la distancia entre los dos se mostró bastante acortada, Nabiki aprovechó el momento y lo jaló por el cuello de su uniforme de kendo, sorprendiendo un poco al otro, pero lo que en verdad lo dejó impactado…fue el suave y dulce sentir de unos labios contra los suyos. Ese momento de apenas un minuto, se sintió frente a sus ojos como toda una eternidad. Cuando ella lo soltó, no pudo evitar reír un poco por su expresión incrédula y tontamente confusa, a la cual correspondió con una expresión sincera y una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo, querido samurái azul-expresó esta, mirándole a los ojos, mostrándose agradecida y también… ¿cuál sería exactamente el nombre de esa segunda emoción?

Silente y todavía ido de este mundo, Kuno se reincorporó en su asiento, momento justo en el cual se oyó el abrir estrepitoso de la puerta de la enfermería y el sonar de dos voces muy bien conocidas. Retomando ahora con éxito su intento de pararse de la cama, Nabiki tomó su mochila ubicada al lado de la cama de la enfermería (la cual le habían traído) y se despidió de su compañero con un simple y muy casual: ¨Nos vemos mañana, Kuno-chan¨.

Tras el ligero barullo que se formó tras el encuentro de las hermanas Tendo y el efectivo sonido de su ida, Kuno aún seguía inmóvil sentado sobre la silla al lado de la cama, asombrado de aquella realidad antes vivida que más bien parecía un simple sueño o fantasía. Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano hasta cubrir por completo sus labios. Recordó todo aquello por un momento: la inexplicable suavidad, la calidez que le recorrió, ese extraño sentimiento de libertad, sorpresa y confort, hasta el ligero y dulce sabor a vainilla que se le había quedado. Su rostro se acaloró por completo y una fuerte vergüenza nunca antes experimentada lo dominó. Movió la mano que mantenía sus ¨labios sellados¨, y entre el silencio y soledad de la habitación, pronunció casi en un susurro:

-…Nabiki Tendo, si en realidad todo esto es solo una de tus mentiras, yo…creo que ya no podré seguir viviendo…

**FIN**


End file.
